I Dare You To Move
by xCrushx
Summary: Youji and Nagi meet again, sequel to Alone and Shy's Mouth. Songfic: I Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. Yaoi: YoujixNagi, YoujixKen


I Dare You to Move  
By Crush

  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Weiss characters and the lyrics I Dare You To Move belong to Switchfoot.

Author's Note: My reply to Shy's Mouth ^^ //lyrics// **YAOI!** YoujixNagi, YoujixKen 

//Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching for you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next//

It's strange how one moment it in your life can just set everything up for the rest of it. I don't quite understand it but everyday since the last time I saw him I have been here, waiting, browsing the crowd for my enemy. And of course, he hasn't shown. It's not part of the game to be here every time. 

// I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before//

"Where are you going?" Deep, pleading brown eyes poured into my own. Ken wanted to know why I was always leaving at night. Of course. How long did I think I could keep this up?

"Out." I shrug the word off, just as I shrug the look in his eyes. The pained, broken, hurt, betrayed…Stop thinking about it, Kudou. It won't help to make yourself feel bad.

"Youji," Ken began.

"Look, baby," I cut him off, "I'll be back soon." I kissed his forehead. I couldn't bring myself to kiss Ken on the lips after I kissed Nagi. So I kissed his forehead, "Love ya."

"I love you too, Youji." But his eyes said he wasn't sure anymore, I pretended not to see Ken sink to the ground on his knees as I pulled my jacket on and headed out to the club.

//Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be//

He was there today. Smiling like nothing had happened. Smiling like I hadn't just spent two weeks looking for him, waiting in a wanna-be rave club with seventeen year old girls dancing erotically for older men with cash and other couples just trying to get rid of their hormones on the dance floor.

"Well, what brings you here, Lover?" He joked as he leaned against my chest, "Shouldn't you be at home with your boyfriend?"

I felt a twinge of regret, leaving Ken to worry by the phone while I sat in some seedy bar with a fifteen year old boy. Before I could reply the boy caught me off guard with a quick kiss to the lips. Just as I got into it, he pulled away, leaving me wanting more. Damn him.

// I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before//

And just like that Ken was forgotten. Some distant memory, scratching at the surface, but not quite making a mark. I turned and looked down at the boy, he was watching me. Kinda like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"So why are you here?" He asked seriously. 

I contemplated several answers, lies, truths, half-lies, none of them believable. I finally turned to him after a moment and said, "I don't know."

"Don't know or don't want to tell?" he smirked mischievously.

"Both, I guess." 

// Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here//

I leaned over and kissed his lips, "I have to go home." I sighed, not really wanting to leave but knowing I had to. Ken would be waiting. Still slumped over the phone, waiting to see if I'd call. Pathetic, really but atleast he loved me.

"So soon, Lover?" Nagi teased. His dark blue eyes mocking me, telling me to go, telling me to break Ken's heart.

"Bye, Kid." I sighed again and turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm, swung me around and forced my lips apart with his tongue. 

"See ya around." He pushed me away and slipped through the crowd.

// I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before//

I walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch. I needed a drink before I went home to face Ken. 

//Never happened before//


End file.
